In the field of construction, emplacing columns for a structure, such parking shade structures, requires a great deal of labor. The columns must be properly positioned, a hole must be dug to receive the column, the column inserted into the hole and the hole backfilled. While backfilling, the column must remain properly positioned, and the backfill must be strong enough to support the column and structure of which it is a part. The time and effort needed to emplace columns is substantial, resulting in high costs for this kind of construction.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus and method for quickly and easily emplacing columns.